dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman: Uprising
Wonder Woman: Uprising is a 2013 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero Wonder Woman. The film was directed by Patty Jenkins and stars Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, Kristen Wiig, Tessa Thompson, Charlie Hunnam, Connie Nielsen, Sebastian Stan, Lucy Davis, Tom Cruise, and Angela Bassett . It was released on November 1, 2013 and grossed $761 million against a $150 million budget. It ran 122 minutes and received critical acclaim from critics, who praised its humor, acting, direction, soundtrack, visual effects, and action sequences. Wonder Woman: New Gods was released on November 4, 2016. Plot Two years after the Battle of Metropolis, A.R.G.U.S. agents Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, and Tom Tressor have formed Team 7 to focus on the bigger threats. Lance's boyfriend Senator Oliver Queen has seen a surge in fans since picking up his Green Arrow mantle and joining the Justice League, and he plans to run for President in 2016. Team 7 is sent to rescue Senator Queen after he is kindapped by a group of extremists. Upon reaching the hostage location, they discover Queen has already taken them out, though before they leave, one of the extremists tells Diana that something is going on in A.R.G.U.S. and she cannot trust anyone and gives her a black key, which she hides from the others. Returning to D.C., Diana confronts Director Amanda Waller about what the extremist said, but Waller believes he was lying. Diana does not show her the key and instead attempts to find the lock herself. However, while searching, Lance finds her and Diana is forced to inform her of what may be going on. Going to A.R.G.U.S.'s vault, the Black Room, Diana and Lance discover the key unlocks a hidden room, where they find a meeting table and several screens that report footage from all around the globe. They are found by two agents who attack them but are easily overpowered. One of the agents manages to contact Hank Henshaw, who sees what Diana and Lance have done and frames them for murdering the agents. He labels them fugitives before they escape. Waller does not believe what they have done but poses to keep her position. Trevor also does not believe it, which gets him into an argument with Tressor. When Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah is mysteriously released and attacks the base, Henshaw announces that it was Diana who released Minerva, who manages to escape. Diana and Lance are met by Minerva, who reveals that A.R.G.U.S. has been infiltrated by Cadmus for decades, including Henshaw and Tressor, and possibly Waller. They go to Queen's house, where he helps them law low. At A.R.G.U.S, Waller and Trevor attempt to make a plan to rendezvous with the others, until Tressor discovers what they are doing and attacks them, forcing them on the run as well. Diana forces Trevor and Waller to answer several questions to prove they are not Cadmus agents, which they pass. However, Waller and Trevor were spotted making their way to Queen's house, making him a fugitive, and forcing them to go to Themyscira, seemingly their only safe place left. In Themyscira, Hippolyta grants them temporary asylum. Waller is unable to contact Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, or Arthur Curry, meaning they are on their own. Queen discovers that all his assets are frozen, meaning he has no access to leaking information until they can exonerate themselves. In D.C., Henshaw's master plan to rid the world of superheroes is forced into action sooner than he thought. Setting targets for Gotham City, Central City, Atlantis, and several other locations, he prepares to launch missiles to kill the heroes there, which would also cost the lives of many innocent civilians. A.R.G.U.S. agents who were not inducted into Cadmus are given the chance to join Cadmus or die, many of whom decide to join Cadmus. Etta Candy, an ally of Diana's, pledges allegiance to A.R.G.U.S., leading many others to do so. As they are prepared to die, Diana arrives and stops Cadmus from killing them. Henshaw discovers they have returned and retreats to the top level of the base, where he tries to get the United Nations' leaders to give him authority over high-level operations. Queen and Lance launch an attack on the Cadmus agents who have begun subjecting D.C. citizens. They manage to thwart the agents there, while Waller gets Trevor and Minerva to the Black Room, where the missiles are prepared. They stop the Central City, Atlantis, and Themyscira missiles from launching, both Gotham's is in the air already. Diana catches up with it and sends it into space, saving the day. Diana also makes it back to A.R.G.U.S. and exposes Henshaw's doings to the United Nations, who order him arrested. However, he jumps out the window, where Tressor and many other Cadmus agents are piloting a aircraft ready to take off. Henshaw gets inside as they prepare to leave, though Diana goes after them. Minerva sets the base ready to explode, while Trevor gets everyone outside. Diana forces Henshaw's jet to land, where Waller arrests them all. The base explodes, ending all of Cadmus's plans, while also eliminating many of A.R.G.U.S.'s. Cadmus has managed to overtake many other bases, and several A.R.G.U.S. prisoners have escaped as well. While their names are cleared, A.R.G.U.S. is still tainted and will likely never recover. Tressor and Henshaw are placed in Blackgate, while Minerva is pardoned for her help. Queen returns to being a Senator and proposes to Lance, while Waller leaves Diana and Trevor to set up the new A.R.G.U.S. and ensure Cadmus is taken down. In a mid-credits scene, Waller approaches Tressor and offers him time off his sentence if he helps her locate A.R.G.U.S. prisoners that escaped, including Floyd Lawton, Harley Quinn, Digger Harkness, and Chato Santana. In a post-credits scene, the Black Room, severely damaged after the explosion, is raided by surviving Cadmus officers, who take the Mother Box they possess. Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Kristen Wiig as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Tessa Thompson as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Sebastian Stan as Tom Tressor *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Tom Cruise as Hank Henshaw *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Reception 'Box office' Wonder Woman: Uprising grossed $327.9 million (43.1%) in the United States and Canada and $433.1 million (56.9%) in other territories for a total of $761 million. Worldwide, it is the eighth highest-grossing 2013 film. It achieved a domestic opening weekend of $158.1 million. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $250.1 million, making it the sixth most profitable release of 2013. 'Critical reception' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 91% approval rating with an average score of 7.78/10, based on 313 reviews.